Mobile terminals, or mobile (cellular) telephones, for mobile telecommunications systems like GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS and CDMA2000 have been used for many years now. In the older days, mobile terminals were used almost exclusively for voice communication with other mobile terminals or stationary telephones. More recently, the use of modern terminals has been broadened to include not just voice communication, but also various other services and applications such as www/wap browsing, video telephony, electronic messaging (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, instant messaging), digital image or video recording, FM radio, music playback, electronic games, calendar/organizer/time planner, word processing, etc.
With the increasing number of uses of the mobile terminal, more content items are produced, requiring an increasing amount of memory space in the mobile terminal. Memory space may quickly fill up with MMS messages, images and video clips captured with a built-in camera, downloaded applications and games etc. The user then has to perform the tedious task of viewing each content item and decide whether to keep it or delete it.
One way to alleviate the problem of increased memory requirements is to provide the mobile terminal with removable memory media, such as SD cards. When one memory media fills up, it may be replaced with a new memory media. While this provides additional memory space for the user, it creates a problem for the user to know what content item is on what media, and also requires the user to keep track of the different physical media items.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a convenient and efficient way to manage memory usage in a mobile terminal.